


Date Night

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, M/M, Smut, Top Lee Minhyuk, Wonhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok had everything prepared for the perfect movie night with his boyfriend, Minhyuk. It's almost too bad they don't really get the chance to enjoy it ;)[Wonhyuk/Needy Hoseok]





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [M] “I'd like a Wonhyuk nsfw fic. Where Minhyuk keeps being handsy with Wonho all the time. Leaving Wonho needy and cute. Wonho feels loved afterwards. light dom/sub undertones. Some after care is good :). (Top Minhyuk) (established reliationship)”

Tonight was a very special and rare night for Hoseok, one that he’d been looking forward to for a few months now. He’d been scrambling about for the past hour or so, getting together all of the snacks, drinks, and popcorn befitting for his and his boyfriend’s movies and junk-food date night. The dorm had been cleared out not too long ago, and Hoseok couldn’t wait for his Minhyukkie to get home and start the fun evening with him.

Hoseok also had another reason for his excitement other than just wanting to watch movies and eat junk-food: he also was looking forward to going to the bedroom with his boyfriend for the first time all week. Their schedules were so packed during comeback, so being lucky enough to have a whole night to themselves obviously was going to lead to something sexy… right? Truthfully, he’d been picking up on signs from Minhyuk that definitely implied something a little dirtier, but sometimes Hoseok had a hard time figuring out Minhyuk’s intentions. Other than his typical flirtation, Minhyuk had seemingly been riling him up all week, leaving lingering touches that made Hoseok crave more.

Laying out the pile of DVDs he’d picked up from the store, Hoseok smiled happily to himself, admiring his work. The couch had become a cozy pile of blankets and pillows, the popcorn and candies all laid out on the table, and everything else set up to be the most romantic date night with his beloved. Hoseok giggled, bringing his hands up to his face and squealing excitedly as he spun around, becoming a pile of nerves. He glanced down at the time on his phone, a little shocked to see it was past the time they’d scheduled for the start of their date. Pouting a little, Hoseok plopped down onto the couch, sinking into the blankets as he waited for his boyfriend.

20 minutes passed before Hoseok finally heard the door unlock, and the sound of shoes being lazily thrown about the shoe-rack. Immediately recognizing it as his Minhyuk, Hoseok jumped up from the couch, excitedly shuffling on sock-covered feet to the door, displaying a wide, bright smile to his boyfriend, his expression dissipating as he remembered the time.

“Moongie… you’re late~” Hoseok whined out, smile melting into an adorable pout, looking a little dejected since he’d spent so much time preparing everything for their date. Minhyuk looked over at his boyfriend, utterly enamored with the sweet expression on his lover’s face, and feeling a tiny bit of guilt swell up.

“I’m sorry baby, I was in the middle of a round and we were winning,” Minhyuk explained sheepishly, not usually too concerned with being on time, but since Hoseok had clearly been waiting for him, Minhyuk regretted not going home sooner. He stepped towards his clearly unamused lover, giving Hoseok a kiss on the lips as an apology. “I’m sorry baby, I’ll make it up to you tonight~” Minhyuk continued, voice sounding almost lecherous in Hoseok’s ears, making him whimper in anticipation. Chuckling at the cute reaction, Minhyuk pecked him on the lips again, walking into the living room and making an impressed sound at the incredible sight.

“Wow! Look at what you’ve done to the place~!” Minhyuk said, smiling toothily, getting excited and jumping onto the fluffy looking couch, busting out into a fit of giggles. He hadn’t ever seen this much whimsy in the room, and was so pleased that his boyfriend went this far just for a simple movie night. Minhyuk gestured for Hoseok to get onto the couch with him, shooting the man a bright, sunshiny smile. Finally pleased that Minhyuk was both here and also appreciating his hard work, Hoseok walked over to the couch, jumping onto his boyfriend and damn near suffocating the man with his body. He giggled adorably, holding Minhyuk with his strong, broad arms and savoring their close embrace. Minhyuk smiled fondly at the man, running his fingers through his hair and trying hard to breathe at a steady rate despite how heavy Hoseok was on top of him.

“So, what movies did you pick out?” Minhyuk asked, and Hoseok smiled softly, beginning to list off the movies that were placed along the counter. They decided upon a fun action movie that Minhyuk had been wanting to watch recently as their first movie, attempting to start the night off light and comedic.

Only a few minutes into the movie, and Minhyuk was already starting to touch Hoseok, stroking his arms with feather-light touches that left Hoseok trembling, quickly getting turned on. He’d been waiting to feel his lover’s hands on him all night, and now, he finally got them- but his touches were so teasingly light, Hoseok wanted more. His hand gripped Minhyuk’s knee, silently encouraging the younger man to continue.

Beside him, Minhyuk was thoroughly enjoying the movie, touching his boyfriend absently as he became absorbed in the plot. It was just as good as he was expecting it to be, and having his sweet lover next to him while watching it only made it seem all the better. Minhyuk was beginning to notice the trembling from beside him, and teared his eyes away from the screen to observe his boyfriend. What he saw surprised him a little- considering how horny Hoseok already seemed, even though Minhyuk was barely touching him. This reaction only spurred him on, and Minhyuk trailed his fingers up Hoseok’s arms, watching the way Hoseok’s body instantly reacted as he approached his nipple.

“Baby…” Hoseok quietly whimpered out, eyes flashing over to Minhyuk and giving him a needy pout, his eyes sparkling with a desperation that shocked Minhyuk. He chuckled, eyebrows raising at the extreme reaction.

“I didn’t even touch them~” Minhyuk whispered in reply, flicking a nipple for emphasis and reveling in the way Hoseok’s entire body jolted in response, his lips parting in a thick moan. Chuckling, Minhyuk retracted his hand, deciding to simply continue rubbing his arm for now. “Sorry~” Minhyuk said, voice dripping with something that definitely didn’t sound like regret in Hoseok’s ears. Whining a little, Hoseok attempted to refocus on the movie, trying to ignore the growing arousal in his pants, glad that at least he had a blanket over his lap to hide his erection. 

Only a few more minutes passed before Minhyuk’s hand was travelling up Hoseok’s arm again, sparking a whimper from Hoseok immediately. Hoseok honestly didn’t know what to do with the man, far from disliking the physical contact, but also wanting to enjoy their movie night without getting ridiculously turned on only a few minutes in. He tried to stop himself from reacting, but that was short-lived as Minhyuk’s fingers went up to touch his nipple, outright pinching the hard, pink bud through his shirt. Hoseok slipped out a needy moan, his cheeks turning bright red in embarrassment. He shot Minhyuk another warning glance, lips pouting as he noticed only a tiny little smirk set on Minhyuk’s lips, and no other acknowledgement. Staring back at the movie, Hoseok gently patted Minhyuk’s hand away, trying to get the boy to refocus on what they actually came here to do: watch movies.

Naturally, this didn’t hinder Minhyuk’s actions whatsoever, and Hoseok whined as he felt Minhyuk’s fingers return to Hoseok’s chest, touching him with feather-light strokes. Deciding to just ignore it as best as he could for now, Hoseok looked back over at the television, biting his lip and hoping that by not reacting to Minhyuk’s touches, the boy would eventually stop. Hoseok endured the touches for a few more minutes without much of a reaction, until Minhyuk decided to step it up a notch, pressing his hand underneath Hoseok’s shirt and outright rubbing a nipple between his fingers.

“Minhyuk-ah,” Hoseok whispered, voice a little exasperated. “Enjoy the movie we picked out, Minhyuk-ahhhh,” Hoseok chastised, not looking away from the movie, his body trembling from the onslaught of sensation, his eyebrows furrowed. Hoseok knew he couldn’t withstand such teasing touches for long, and was hoping that Minhyuk would get the idea soon before Hoseok got desperate for more. Minhyuk rested his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, his lips right next to Hoseok’s ear.

“I’m enjoying something better~” Minhyuk replied, voice dangerous and dark right in Hoseok’s ear. Hoseok frowned in disapproval, the expression tinged with arousal as Minhyuk continued to play with his nipples. Minhyuk’s pace was quickening, though, and Hoseok’s once calm façade was shifting to something much more obvious and lewd. He slipped out a particularly needy moan, eyes widening as he stared at the screen, faking a cough to cover up the noise. Minhyuk chuckled in his ear, never ceasing his motions, only tugging on Hoseok’s nipple harder, knowing how sensitive they got and wanting to tease him as much as possible.

“Please,” Hoseok whimpered out, immediately getting Minhyuk’s attention. “Don’t tease me so much,” he continued, and Minhyuk growled in his ear, the sound raspy and sexy. Humming low, as if in thought, Minhyuk twisted Hoseok’s nipple. 

“But you love it, Hoseok~” Minhyuk replied, purposefully leaving off the honorific. Hoseok shook his head in protest, but he contradicted this motion by sticking his chest out, as if he was giving Minhyuk more skin to play with. Slipping out a shaky moan, Hoseok stared hazily at the movie, realizing that he had no idea what was going on anymore… maybe it didn’t matter if they just went ahead and fucked. It wasn’t really hurting anybody, they could just finish the movies later.

Coming to terms with his need, Hoseok bit his lip, unable to ignore what he was feeling any longer. He looked over at Minhyuk with wide, aroused eyes, kissing him in a desperate flurry, aching to express his affection to his boyfriend. Minhyuk made a surprised noise, quickly adjusting to the new development, moving his lips in sinful, sloppy kisses as he tried to match Hoseok’s pace. Minhyuk was a little proud of himself for teasing Hoseok to this point, making the boy so horny he dropped everything else he was doing to get some himself. It made Minhyuk swell with pride in more ways than one, and he reached his hand under the blanket to see if his boyfriend was getting just as hard as he was. Eyes widening, Minhyuk parted his lips from Hoseok’s giving the boy an impressed, wide-eyed stare, his eyes sparkling.

“You’re so hard, baby~” Minhyuk stated, making Hoseok’s cheeks dust red, his expression demure and shy. Minhyuk squeezed Hoseok’s obviously erect cock through his pants, gasping a breathy, impressed sound. “You got this hard from me playing with your nipples?” Minhyuk asked, already knowing the answer. Hoseok flipped his head away, pouting adorably as he refused to acknowledge Minhyuk’s accusation. “So cute~” Minhyuk cooed out, and Hoseok shook his head.

“You made me like this,” Hoseok replied, turning his head back to stare adorably into Minhyuk’s eyes. “You should take responsibility for your actions,” he continued, moving the blanket out of the way so his tented pants were on full display. Minhyuk smiled loosely, his eyes getting a little unfocused as he tried processing how adorable his boyfriend was being.

“Tell me what you need, darling,” Minhyuk said, leaning back on the balls of his hands, making the couch dip slightly as he repositioned himself. Hoseok’s cock twitched and he ran a hand through his bright red hair, eyes flickering between Minhyuk’s eyes and his lips. He had probably a hundred things he needed Minhyuk to do for him, but he needed to start small- definitely not go too far, they just barely started doing anything sexual, let alone—

“I need your cock,” Hoseok replied, wincing slightly as he completely ignored his rational thinking, instead envisioning how good it would feel to finally get fucked tonight. After all of Minhyuk’s teasing, he was ready to finally be satisfied. Minhyuk choked on his own spit, blinking a few times while giving his lover an impressed look. 

“So soon?” Minhyuk asked, and Hoseok merely nodded, lowering his head and playing with the blanket, his shy pout speaking for itself. “You’re so desperate for my cock, aren’t you?” Minhyuk asked, just enough eagerness in his voice to send a chill down Hoseok’s spine. Looking up, Hoseok blinked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he replied. 

“I am,” he admitted, and Minhyuk inhaled shakily, smiling as he tried to process how needy and horny his boyfriend was. Of course, Minhyuk certainly wasn’t complaining- he’d been looking forward to fucking Hoseok all day, and was prepared to fuck his boyfriend at pretty much any given time. Minhyuk leaned across the couch, kissing Hoseok and lingering just a bit after their lips parted, breath tickling Hoseok’s face.

“Are you’re sure you want it now?” he asked, and Hoseok shivered, leaning his body towards Minhyuk’s and gripping the younger man’s legs for support. 

“I  _need_  it now,” Hoseok replied, sparking a moan from Minhyuk. God, he loved hearing his boyfriend so desperate for a good fuck.

“Then drop your pants and bend over,” Minhyuk said, voice barely over a whisper. Hoseok moaned, an excited smile splitting his face as he eagerly stood up, dropping his pants to his ankles and then laying back down. He was glad there were so many blankets- because now he had something soft for his cock to rub against while Minhyuk fucked him into the couch. “I’ll get the lube,” Minhyuk said, and then quickly left the room. Hoseok whined, feeling a little embarrassed to be left in this situation- his bare ass in the air while his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. It made him feel infinitely dirtier, and Hoseok spread his thighs, savoring the feeling. 

Rushing back into the room, Minhyuk quickly stripped his pants off, popping off the lid of the lube and pumping out a generous amount directly into Hoseok’s crack- watching the runny, clear liquid drip down to his hole. Whimpering at the familiar feeling, Hoseok spread his thighs, his whole body hot as he impatiently waited for Minhyuk to fuck him. One second passed, and then another, and Minhyuk still hadn’t touched him. Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, wondering what Minhyuk was doing keeping him waiting like this. He bounced his ass, trying to entice Minhyuk to give him what he wanted, but it was to no avail- Hoseok was still unpleasantly empty. 

“Heeeeey~” Hoseok whined out, shaking his ass more. At the feeling of Minhyuk’s hand on his ass, Hoseok perked up, getting hopeful. But as the seconds passed and Hoseok still didn’t feel his cock, he lost hope again. “What are you doing~?” Hoseok asked, turning his head to look over at Minhyuk. Greeted with the sight of his boyfriend smiling cheekily at him, Hoseok turned back to the couch, pressing his face against the fluffy blankets.

“Just waiting on you to beg for it, that’s all~” Minhyuk replied, enticing an exasperated moan from Hoseok. He squirmed around on the couch, sticking his ass further into the air.

“Fuck me already~ Minhyuk, please,” Hoseok cried out, voice splitting into a higher, needier moan as he finally felt Minhyuk’s tip press against his entrance. “Please, please,” Hoseok continued to beg, repeating the word as Minhyuk inserted his cock inside him until he was fully sheathed in Hoseok’s ass. Letting out a long, dark moan, Hoseok felt his entire body tremble, happy to finally have Minhyuk inside him.

Minhyuk started with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing his boyfriend to get accustomed to the feeling before outright fucking him, savoring the sound of his hips smacking against Hoseok’s ass. The room that was once a cozy date spot quickly became overwhelmed by a sensual, crass atmosphere- the smell of sex strong in the air as Minhyuk pounded Hoseok into the couch. Sweat was dripping from both of their bodies, both slightly regretting having the heater on as it was only getting hotter in here. Groping Hoseok’s ass, Minhyuk groaned, satisfied with how squishy and thick it felt in his grip.

“Does it feel good?” Minhyuk can’t stop himself from asking, desperate to hear Hoseok’s needy, lust-filled voice. He continues pounding his boyfriend, the smacking sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. Hoseok muffles his moans in the blankets, body arching up to get Minhyuk to hit that one spot that always made his vision go blank.

“Yesssss,” Hoseok replied, voice strained and aroused, his whole body flushed as he got roughly fucked into the couch. He hadn’t felt this satisfied in far too long, and getting pounded hard and fast was everything he needed… for now. After a few more minutes, he would want it harder; he always did.

“I feel good too~ your ass is so perfect, babe,” Minhyuk drawled out, voice breathy and raspy as he slipped in and out of Hoseok’s ass. He knew that Hoseok was about to start craving for more, and, in preparation, Minhyuk started fucking him shallower, his thrusts much softer. He could practically feel Hoseok’s frustration radiating off of him, but he kept doing it, waiting for the inevitable begging- it was his favorite.

“Harder~” Hoseok whined out, pushing his hips back and trying to force Minhyuk to fuck him deeper. He was beyond pride at this point, more focused on cumming than worrying about looking like a slut. Moaning frustratedly, Hoseok continued to bounce his hips back against Minhyuk’s cock, but it was still fruitless since Minhyuk wasn’t allowing him to go deeper.  “Please, Minhyuk, deeper, harder,” Hoseok moaned, not even able to formulate complete sentences, too overwhelmed by his own need. “Please, please, pleaaase~” he continued, aching for Minhyuk to satisfy him.

Enamored by how beautiful his boyfriend looked begging for his cock, Minhyuk decided to give it to him- shoving it all the way inside in one hard, fast thrust. Hoseok cried out, unable to stop himself from smiling as he finally got what he’d been wanting. Minhyuk pounded him, cock making loud, wet sounds as it continuously entered and exited Hoseok’s ass. Not able to hold himself up anymore, Hoseok collapsed onto the couch, body trembling and eyes rolling back, getting ridiculously close to orgasm. 

“Gonna cum,” Minhyuk barely managed to spit out between raspy grunts, hips trembling as he roughly thrusted into Hoseok’s ass, on the verge of release. Underneath him, Hoseok felt tears well up in his eyes, the satisfaction overwhelming him, body on fire as he gripped the blankets. A few seconds later, and Minhyuk gave one last hard thrust, quickly pulling out and jerking himself off to a finish on Hoseok’s back. Underneath him, Hoseok bit the blanket on a loud cry, cumming without ever getting his dick touched. Collapsing onto Hoseok’s body, Minhyuk desperately tried to catch his breath, body wracked in intense tremors at the deeply satisfying orgasm.

After a few minutes, Minhyuk finally got back up, staring down at Hoseok’s trembling body. He quickly gave the older man a hug, using this motion to turn Hoseok over onto his side so he could observe the aftermath. Seeing the cum-streaked blankets, Minhyuk smirked, eyes flickering up to observe Hoseok’s expression. His gaze meeting Hoseok’s watery eyes, Minhyuk smiled, finding the expression completely endearing.

“Was that good, sweetheart?” Minhyuk asked, reaching over to stroke Hoseok’s cheek, smiling softly at his cute boyfriend. Nodding silently, Hoseok leaned his face into the touch, still reeling from the intense fuck. Removing the dirtied blanket, Minhyuk tossed it onto the ground, vowing to clean it later; for now, he had something more important to attend to. Wiping Hoseok’s slightly tear stained cheeks, Minhyuk moved his hand down Hoseok’s body, noticing the amount of sweat he was covered in. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, quickly standing up.

“I’ll be right back,” Minhyuk said, going to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth, rushing back to the living room to care for his fucked-out boyfriend. Staring at him with wide, innocent eyes, Hoseok smiled gently, watching his boyfriend dab away the sweat, eventually trailing the cloth down to his back and wiping away all of the cum he’d spilled on his lover. Sufficiently cleaning him up, Minhyuk handed Hoseok his clothes, helping him get them on. Patting Hoseok’s head affectionately, Minhyuk sat down next to his sweet boyfriend. 

“I’m glad~ shall we continue our movie, then?” Minhyuk asked, glancing over at Hoseok with an adoring look in his eyes, wrapping them up in one of the many other blankets. Hoseok smiled to himself, feeling giddy and satisfied, and all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“I’d love that <3”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
